


chain

by mochib99



Series: written during quarantine [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Coming In Pants, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot Twist, Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Prison, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shy Lee Taeyong, Size Difference, Smut, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, johnny is on death row, prison guard! taeyong, prisoner! johnny, whiny taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochib99/pseuds/mochib99
Summary: Johnny was a murderer, or so the government thought. He was put on death row and only wants one thing for his last meal.orThe prisoner Johnny and prison guard Taeyong au where they fuck
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: written during quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689433
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	chain

**Author's Note:**

> I DON' T KNOW HOW PRISONS WORK, I'M SORRY. IT IS NOT VERY ACCURATE.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnyboydoie)

Johnny was a murderer, or so the government declared. 

That is the exact reason why he ended up on death row. Johnny had been in prison for five years now and ,at the ripe age of 29, had already accumulated quite a following. Over those five years he had joined a well-known gang within the prison and became 'close' friends with the leader, Yuta Nakamoto, and his lover, Dong Sicheng. Both being illegal immigrants who had been pronounced guilty of several burglaries and were serving their time together. When Johnny had first been admitted they took him under their wings and helped him out.

Johnny was lucky enough to have a cell to himself, however, he never truly felt like he was alone due to the constant monitoring of his cell block. In his five years he had seen many guards come and go but recently the newest guard had been moved to a different station within the prison and therefore meant a new guard would be coming. Johnny could only hope the new guard was a nice one he could converse with.

\---

A new day had arrived and it had arrived very suddenly with the sound of the morning alarm, signalling the start of breakfast. When Johnny had arisen and made his bed there was a loud bang against the bars of his cell. After startling he looked over and saw the head guard of his cell block standing next to a rather young looking boy with soft brown hair that fell slightly over his eyes and a prison guard hat residing on top. Johnny shifted his eyes to the boys face and noticed his lips that were slightly on the smaller side yet could still be considered extremely kissable. Just above his lips was his nose that was small but still manly. Finally Johnny noticed his large eyes that closely resembled a doe and a scar that was also placed next to his right eye which somehow looked beautiful like the rest of this boy. Johnny's eyes glanced downwards to the rest of the angel which closely resembled a predator eyeing its prey. 

When Johnny finally looked back to the boy's face he made eye contact with the fine specimen and smirked. 

"Suh, this is your new guard. Treat him well, yeah?" The guard spoke yet Johnny's eyes didn't leave the boys.

"Hello, I'm Lee Taeyong" The angel finally spoke.

Ah his name was Taeyong, hmm that sounded perfect. Just like the rest of him.

The guard patted Taeyong's arm and they turned to leave.

Johnny noticed that Taeyong's eyes lingered on him a little longer before he turned and walked away. Johnny took this time to stare at Taeyong's peach, which was kind of flat yet was still attractive. Johnny smirked to himself.

\---

After Johnny had done his usual errands he was required to do, he bid his goodbye's to the rest of his gang and left to his cell.

When he had arrived he noticed a presence lingering around his cell door. Johnny got closer and noticed it was Taeyong. He smirked, looked him up and down, and approached the younger boy.

"Hey, Kitten" 

Johnny saw Taeyong startle and turn to face him, Taeyong's face was already flushed red from the pet name.

"You - you can't call me that!" Taeyong stuttered out, nervousness obvious to Johnny. 

"And why not? Would you prefer to be called baby?" Johnny offered 

"I'm not a baby! i'm 28!" Taeyong exclaimed 

Johnny's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Taeyong's age. The boy - man - had looked more close in age to a 23 year old. 

"So what did you need honey-bun?" Johnny questioned.

"Uh, I have some bad news. You - uh - you have five days to live. I'm sorry" Taeyong managed to get out.

"Oh, ok" Johnny shrugged. He didn't really care anymore. Ever since getting put on death row he had accepted that he was going to die, it was inevitable. Johnny left to enter his cell.

\---

It had been five days and now was his final meal, which Taeyong was in charge of. Over these five days Johnny and Taeyong had been giving each other lingering looks. 

"So Johnny, what do you desire for your last meal?" Taeyong asked, he seemed sad.

It took 30 seconds before Johnny finally answered. He looked up, straight into Taeyong's eyes and muttered 

"You"

Taeyong gasped and smirked. 

"That can be arranged." Taeyong said softly 

Those four words sprung Johnny into action. It was currently dinner time so most of the guards and inmates were in the cafeteria, leaving Taeyong and Johnny to themselves, yet they would still need to be quiet. 

Johnny stalked forwards and grabbed Taeyong by his cheeks, fingers resting on his jaw and thumbs along his high cheek bones. Johnny leaned down as Taeyong moved up on his tiptoes. When they finally met it was hot and wet. They moved together in sync, lips meeting lips. Johnny's much larger lips devoured Taeyongs' smaller ones causing whimpers to emanate from the smaller man. The moans falling from Taeyong's lips spurred Johnny on causing him to press closer, moving his hands from Taeyong's face to his narrow waist. Taeyong moaned at the new heat on his body and moved his arms around Johnny's neck. This caused Taeyong to arch his back and press his chest closer to Johnny's causing the latter to groan.

Johnny's significantly larger hands moved from Taeyong's waist to his ass and groped the rounded globes causing Taeyong to produce a high-pitched moan.

"jump" Johnny muttered against Taeyong's lips.

Taeyong did. He jumped and wrapped his legs around johnny's waist while johnny supported him under his thighs, kissing never breaking.

Johnny walked towards his bed with Taeyong attached to him like a koala. Johnny arrived at the bed and threw Taeyong onto it, finally breaking their kissing. Taeyong landed with a slight bounce and scrambled so that his legs were hanging off the bed and was leaning on his elbows. He was panting heavily and sweating slightly. His uniform looking disheveled. As Johnny peered at him from the edge of the bed, he took in the sight before him. Taeyong looking so vulnerable caused his cock to fill slightly. 

A whimper broke Johnny from his thoughts, he looked at Taeyong again and the younger had started palming himself through his uniform. Johnny smirked and grabbed Taeyong's wrist, moving so that he was straddling the latter, legs either side of him. Johnny pinned Taeyong's wrist above his head. He leaned down and whispered into Taeyong's ear, slightly biting the lobe.

"No touching what's mine, baby " 

Taeyong closed his eyes and his breath hitched. Johnny moved down to the man's neck that was mainly covered by a buttoned up collar. He moved his mouth to the buttons and started unbuttoning his shirt with his teeth while staring at Taeyong's face. Once Johnny was satisfied with the amount of buttons undone he started sucking marks into his neck. Taeyong's eyes flew open and he moved his free hand to Johnny's hair, grabbing a handful and pulling him up causing Johnny to groan from pain and pleasure. 

"No - No marks" Taeyong stuttered out.

"No visible marks?" Johnny tried to compromise but before Taeyong could reply Johnny had already removed his hand from Taeyong's wrist and ripped open the rest of taeyong's shirt, causing buttons to fly around the room. 

"No visible marks!" Taeyong replied shocked from what had just happened. Taeyong's hand finally left Johnny's hair and fell just by his head. 

Johnny had moved his head down to Taeyong's lean abdomen and started sucking marks. His tongue slithered up from his soft tummy to one of his perky pink nipples and sucked harshly which in-turn produced a load moan from Taeyong's mouth and the bed sheets to be gripped by Taeyong's hands. 

"Ah, you're sensitive. Good to know" Johnny mentioned. 

He continued suckling and starting rubbing and pinching the exposed nipple with his hand to also give it attention. This, of course, caused Taeyong to moan repeatedly. Johnny repeated this torture, switching between tugging and sucking on the two buds which by now have swollen and turned a bright pink. While continuing his ministrations, Johnny had failed to notice Taeyong's hands gripping the sheet ever tighter and arching his back more aggressively. Body tensing and finally spasming, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he released a high pitched, elongated moan.

Johnny stiffened. He sat up from where he was perched above the younger. He noticed Taeyong's state and his eyes drifted downwards to the latter's crotch, which had a big stain on the front. He knew what had happened.

"Naughty boy, cumming without permission" Johnny stated. "I should punish you."

Taeyong whimpered and his head lulled to the side. Johnny followed his movement and looked to wear the boy was looking. He smirked. 

Johnny stood up from where he was knelt on the bed. He walked over to the prison guards discarded objects, handcuffs (with a key) and a baton. Johnny grabbed both objects and moved back to the bed. 

"Hands up, baby" Johnny instructed and Taeyong followed whimpering slightly. Johnny placed the baton on the bed, for later, and moved to unlock the handcuffs before placing them around Taeyong's wrists. He tightened the metal handcuffs so that Taeyong's wrists were locked together. Johnny then moved downwards towards Taeyong's trousers, unbuckling them and pulling them down in one sweep, letting them reside at this knees. The action caused Taeyong to squeak and flush from his face to his chest. When Johnny realised why he gasped.

"All for me?" Johnny asked as he observed the white lacy panties covering the younger's small cock. The panties had a big stain on them from the boy's semen. Johnny noticed that Taeyong was still hard and moved his large hand down to his cock and grabbed it which Taeyong responded to with a load moan.

"Awh, baby, you're still so hard. Here, let me help." Johnny reluctantly removed the younger's soiled panties, and the boys trousers as he flung them onto the floor so that Taeyong's bottom half was completely exposed. Johnny manhandled Taeyong so that he was on his stomach, ass up. Johnny's hands found themselves on Taeyong's cheeks, gripping them. His large hands covering most of the surface area. He noticed that Taeyong was devoid of hair around his rim and groaned. 

Johnny yearned to be buried between those cheeks so he moved his head forward and attached his lips to the rim, kissing and sucking it. Taeyong jumped at the contact and would have fallen face first into the bed if not for Johnny's strong grip around his hips. Johnny continued eating Taeyong out like his life depended on it, which it kind of did. He stiffened his tongue and penetrated the hole, noticing it was already loose. Johnny moved back, causing Taeyong to whine and move his ass back towards Johnny. 

"Nuh-Uh. Who was it baby? Who touched what's mine?" Johnny asked, possessively. 

"No one! Only you!" Taeyong replied desperately.

"Then why are you loose baby? Hmm?" Johnny questioned.

"Myself! I used my fingers and..." Taeyong mumbled the last part so Johnny couldn't hear.

"And what? Tell me Taeyong" Johnny asked impatiently.

When Taeyong mumbled his answer again, Johnny had had enough. He smacked Taeyong's right ass cheek causing Taeyong to moan loudly. 

"my bATON!" Taeyong screamed, in pleasure wishing that Johnny would spank him again.

"mm good boy" Johnny smacked Taeyong again and rubbed the abused cheek to soothe him. By this point Taeyong had tears threatening to fall.

Johnny surged forwards to grab the baton which he had placed on the bed earlier. He moved it towards Taeyong's mouth and poked his lips, asking for entrance. Taeyong's mouth fell open, eagerly sticking his tongue out to suck the object. Johnny shoved it into his mouth making Taeyong choke and gag. After Johnny had felt pleased with the amount of saliva coating the baton he pulled it out from Taeyong's mouth making the younger whimper and pout. 

"It's okay baby" Johnny rubbed Taeyong's back soothingly and moved the baton to Taeyong's puckered rim which was still covered in Johnny's saliva. He put the tip of the baton at Taeyong's entrance and shoved it in. Taeyong screeched and gripped the bed sheets from where his wrists were handcuffed above his head. Johnny pulled the object out and shoved it back in, eliciting a screech from Taeyong. Johnny repeated this until Taeyong was crying and panting beneath him. Johnny reached his arm around Taeyong's front and gripped his cock, slapping it slightly before fisting it. This is all Taeyong needed before he came again. 

Johnny removed the baton from Taeyong's body and moved the latter so that he was on his back again. Johnny observed the smaller boy and saw the tear-stained cheeks. He moved so that he was hovering over the man's face. He lowered his head so that he could lick the salty tears from Taeyong's face. Taeyong started squirming, obviously wanting something. 

"What d'you want baby?" Johnny asked stroking the younger's cheek bones.

"Kiss, please" Taeyong begged, puckering his lips.

"Of course baby, how could I have deprived you?" Johnny answered. He leaned forward and captured Taeyong's lips in his, hearing Taeyong release a pleased sigh. They continue kissing while Johnny moved his hand downwards to unbutton his offending clothing. Taeyong let out a displeased groan. He managed to shove Johnny with his foot so that he would move backwards. Taeyong sat up and started moving towards Johnny until he was straddling him. He moved his handcuffed hands to Johnny's chest and shoved him so that he was lying on his back. Taeyong moved his hands to johnny's buttons and did his best to undo them. After some struggle, Taeyong had managed to completely unbutton johnny's jumpsuit. He gave himself a little proud smile which Johnny found adorable. 

Taeyong leaned down and tugged johnny's clothes down leaving him only in his wife beater and boxers. Taeyong sat back down, directly on top of Johnny's erection and wriggled his hips around making Johnny moan. Taeyong giggled and sat up once again so that he could pull down the boxers. Once Johnny's cock was exposed to the cold air it twitched and Taeyong fell in love. 

"Big" Taeyong said with awe.

"You like it baby? It's all yours." Johnny replied.

This made Taeyong grin happily and move his handcuffed hands down to it, giving it two pumps before impaling himself on it. Johnny moaned loudly as Taeyong was fully seated. Taeyong threw his head back and closed his eyes, slowly rotating his hips. Johnny saw the beauty before him and sat up causing his dick to move inside Taeyong producing a loud moan. Johnny moved his hands to Taeyong's hips to support him as he moved his lips to Taeyong's rosy buds again. He sucked on Taeyong's nipples again which made Taeyong arch his back and Johnny's cock shifted deeper inside him.

"Oh go - god right there - there! hnngg!" Taeyong screeched as Johnny cock hit his prostate, stimulating it. 

Suddenly a noise was heard outside and Johnny knew they had to be quiet. He whispered to Taeyong to be quiet and he moved so the younger man was lying on his back. Johnny thrusted causing a moan from Taeyong. It was too loud and Johnny had to muffle Taeyong with his lips, but who was complaining. Johnny continued thrusting steadily, which made Taeyong spasm slightly, eyes rolling back and kiss getting sloppy. After this continuing, Johnny's thrusts started to falter and become sloppy. He thrust deeply, rolled his hips into Taeyong before groaning and releasing his semen. 

The sudden warmth filling the younger caused Taeyong to cum pathetically for the third time. Johnny felt himself soften and so he pulled out slowly making Taeyong whimper because of over stimulation. Once he pulled out he quickly turned Taeyong onto his front with his lower back supported by Johnny's hands. Johnny watched as Taeyong pushed the cum out from his gaping hole, the liquid coming out in irregular sizes. Taeyong was panting, drooling onto the bed sheets with tears in his eyes. 

\---

"and CUT!" The director shouted.

Johnny sat up as the stylists surrounded him and placed a robe around him. He turned towards Taeyong and saw someone helping clean him. Johnny moved back over to the him and snatched the wipe from the employees hand before helping Taeyong himself.

"Thank you. You did great today!" Taeyong praised enthusiastically. Johnny blushed. 

"Thank you" Johnny smiled.

Once he had helped Taeyong up off the stage bed, a stylist wrapped a robe around Taeyong.

"Hey, d'you want to get dinner sometime?" Johnny asked shyly.

"Like a date?" Taeyong replied and smirked

"Yeah, if you want!" Johnny answered quickly.

"I do want" Taeyong smiled at the taller male.

"OK cool. I'll text you?" Johnny asked more confidently

"yes, do that" Taeyong winked and sauntered away. 

"damn" Johnny smiled to himself and left to go to his dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnyboydoie)


End file.
